Le 31 octobre 1981
by Lsda
Summary: La dernière journée de Lily Potter... JPLE  One Shot


Je sens la chaleur enrôler mon visage. La tiédeur des draps m'empêche de me lever. Les pleures d'un enfant atteignent mon esprit pendant que des lèvres embrassent tendrement ma joue. J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux avec le soleil baignant la chambre. Je vois James se pencher sur le lit à barreaux où dort Harry. Notre petit garçon. Heureusement qu'il est là pour nous transmettre sa joie enfantine dans ces temps funestes. Tandis que James descend avec lui, je reste près de la fenêtre en cherchant de l'espoir dans cette atmosphère matinale où tout paraît renaître. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. La souffrance, la peur, la douleur et la peine planent dans le monde magique depuis la Terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_**Flash Back **_

James et moi attendions, au QG de l'Ordre, Dumbledore. Il souhaitait nous rencontrer de toute urgence. James semblait calme mais je savais qu'il appréhendait les paroles de Dumbledore. Nous nous doutions qu'un traître espionnait l'Ordre mais nous ignorions son identité. Soudain, Dumbledore arriva et nous salua chaleureusement. Il gardait toujours un visage calme et bienveillant.

- J'ai suffisamment de preuves, commença le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix grave, pour vous avouer que mes doutes se confirment…

Je sentis la main de James se raidir dans la mienne mais il se tourna vers moi en adressant un sourire le plus rassurant possible. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Harry que je portais dans mes bras. Il dormait profondément et ne se souciait en rien de ce que nous allions affronter moi et son père. James caressa délicatement son visage d'ange avant de regarder à nouveau Dumbledore. Un éclat de détermination illumina son visage.

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Je rejoins James et Harry dans la cuisine. Un rire m'échappe lorsque je découvre James avec de la compote sur le visage. Apparemment, Harry trouve ce jeu amusant puisque les pleures des minutes passées se transformèrent en des rires enfantins. Ce moment d'euphorie inhabituelle me rappelle les années précédentes où le nom de LordVoldemort ne résonnait pas dans la tête de chaque sorcier. Je m'approche de James en l'embrassant puis goûte la compote ruisselant sur sa joue.

- Elle est très bonne pourtant Harry, lui dis-je en posant un baiser sur son front.

- Ta maman a raison, assura James, et le visage de papa ne veut pas d'un masque à la compote.

J'offre un baiser à mon mari tellement il fait des efforts pour que la vie soit normale. Mais mon esprit est préoccupé par les évènements récents…

_**Flash Back **_

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda James d'une voix rauque.

- Vous devez vous cacher de Voldemort. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité et je pense même que vous devez utiliser un Gardien du Secret lorsque vous vous réfugierez dans un endroit sûr.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je. Vous nous aviez parler vaguement de vos doutes concernant une attaque de Voldemort contre nous. Malgré notre présence active dans l'Ordre, il y a une autre raison pour que Voldemort s'attaque directement à nous, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

Dumbledore croisa mon regard puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

- Non, murmurai-je, pas Harry…

Mais Dumbledore acquiesça tandis que des larmes ruisselaient en silence sur ma joue.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Albus ? s'inquiéta James en tenant toujours ma main.

- Cela veut dire, déclara Dumbledore, qu'une prophétie entoure Voldemort et un enfant : "Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."

Un sombre silence s'empara de la pièce. Harry dormait si paisiblement… Je ne pouvais croire les paroles de Albus. Pourtant au fond de moi, je savais qu'il disait la vérité… Au fond de moi, la peur s'emparait de mon corps… Je me tournais vers James mais son visage était enfoui dans ses mains…

**Fin du Flash Back**

Toujours perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je regarde à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil disparut à travers les nuages et j'entends James parler à Harry :

- Tu débrouilles de mieux en mieux à marcher. Je suis si fier de toi !

Je me retourne vers mes deux hommes tandis que mon cœur se serre en les voyant ensemble. Pour Harry, je retiens mes larmes et je souris devant ses progrès. Alors que James continue de jouer avec lui, j'essaye de continuer à vivre normalement en faisant les tâches ménagères quotidiennes. Ainsi, mon esprit s'attarde sur des banalités mais au moins je ne pense pas chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde au danger qui nous entoure…

- M'man ! M'man !

Le son de sa voix m'enlève toutes ses pensées lugubres et je le prends dans mes bras en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ?

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

- James, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demandai-je en rigolant d'avance.

A peine rentré dans le salon, les jouets de Harry s'animent dans tous les sens.

- Harry semble avoir peur de tout ce remue ménage, lançai-je à James tandis que Harry se blottit de plus en plus dans mes bras.

- Oui apparemment ! avoua James en désenchantant les jouets.

Je laisse repartir Harry marcher à quatre patte pendant que James me prend par la taille. Il embrasse tendrement mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud caresser ma nuque. Je l'embrasse passionnément et je profite de ses moments de tendresse avec lui.

- Viens t'asseoir, murmura-t-il en me prenant la main.

- J'ai du ménage, répondis-je sans grande conviction.

- Je sais que tu veux continuer à vivre normalement mais nous devons profiter de chaque instant, nous ne savons pas…

- Pas devant Harry, l'interrompis-je en m'asseyant sur le sofa. Je t'en prie…

James acquiesce et m'enlace amoureusement. Harry joue avec une baguette en bois inoffensif que lui a fabriqué son père. Nous le regardons s'amuser et James me caresse mes cheveux en toute délicatesse. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement et nous restons ensemble comme une famille… Puis à nouveau, mes pensées se dirigent vers les paroles de Dumbledore un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant…

_**Flash Back **_

James semblait ne plus pouvoir parler et son visage était toujours enfoui dans ses mains. Je sentais mes entrailles se serrer comme lors des combats contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Puis, Dumbledore reprit :

- Apparemment, Voldemort ne connaît pas l'intégralité de cette prophétie. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... ». Mais il sait suffisamment pour vous attaquer puisque vous l'avez affronté trois fois et Harry est né le 31 juillet. Vous devez vous cacher sans plus attendre. Prenez un Gardien du Secret pour une plus grande protection… Si vous le souhaitez, je peux l'être.

- Merci Albus mais le mieux est de prendre Sirius, répondit James après quelques minutes de réflexion. Tu es d'accord Lily ?

- Bien sûr ! assurai-je. Sirius est le parrain de Harry et ton plus fidèle ami.

- Très bien, répondit Dumbledore. Sirius sera votre Gardien du Secret dans ce cas.

**Fin du Flash Back **

- Lily ?

- Excuse moi… Je t'aime tu le sais…

J'essaye de lui aplatir ses cheveux en bataille pour retenir les larmes qui s'accumulent au bord de mes yeux. Je le vois qu'il m'observe mais je ne croise pas son regard. Ses mains se posent sur mon visage et à nouveau il m'embrasse puis me murmure :

- Je t'aime plus que tout…

Je me relève du sofa en lui donnant un baiser sur sa joue. Harry court vers moi et manque de tomber. Rapidement, je lève ma baguette en prononçant « _MobilCorpus_ » empêchant la chute de mon ange. Il rigole en essayant de voler comme les oiseaux. Je le récupère dans mes bras alors que James s'affaire à préparer le déjeuner. Je profite de ses moments avec mon petit Harry. Je pourrais rester le contempler pendant toute une journée. A nouveau la peur s'empare de moi mais dès que je vois Harry s'amuser et rire, je me sens plus forte presque intouchable. Je sais que James veille sur nous et qu'il aime Harry autant que moi.

- C'est prêt chéri, annonça la voix de James.

Le repas se déroule toujours dans une atmosphère agréable. Harry se moque souvent de nous en refusant de manger et préfère lancer sa nourriture sur nous. Apparemment, il trouve cela amusant ! Je devrais le gronder, je l'admets… Mais la vie est très triste depuis ses sombres années et éteindre les rires d'un innocent enfant serait indécent. Un simple sourire ravive la flamme d'un espoir pratiquement éteint. Comment allons-nous sortir de cette impasse ? Comment allons-nous vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Comment allons-nous offrir un avenir meilleur à notre enfant ? Le monde est plongé dans les ténèbres et vivre dans ce contexte de peur n'est pas approprié pour un enfant… Les rires de Harry s'intensifient dans la pièce tandis que James le chatouille. Je me mêle à leur euphorie en embêtant James. Harry rie sous les exclamations de son père. Après ses fous rire à outrance, je monte Harry dans la chambre pour le laisser dormir tranquillement. Ses yeux se ferment tout doucement mais ses petites mains tiennent fermement la baguette en bois. Son visage d'ange semble nacrer par les rayons du soleil se posant sur son visage. Soudain, le ciel s'assombrie et des ombres cachèrent son tendre visage. Je rejoins James dans le salon avec toujours cette appréhension de ne plus jamais revoir mon fils. Je m'assoie près de James dans le sofa tandis qu'il donne quelques coup de baguette magique pour ranger les jouets. Je me sens épuiser pourtant je ne bouge pas de cette maison depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce n'est pas une fatigue physique mais davantage une souffrance morale.

- Harry s'est endormi ? demanda James en me prenant la main.

- Oui, il dort paisiblement…

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. La présence de James me donne un tel réconfort. Je me rappelle encore de notre premier baiser à Poudlard en septième année… Nous étions si insouciants à cette époque. Notre mariage est également un très beau souvenir. Toute ma famille était venue à part ma sœur, Pétunia. Pourquoi tant d'amertume alors qu'un seul être peut détruire toute résistance pour sa propre puissance ? Pourquoi se mettre mal pour des banalités alors que la mort se présente si souvent ?

- J'espère que Peter se porte bien, s'inquiéta James.

Mes pensées se dirigent vers ma dernière rencontre avec Sirius et Peter, juste avant d'emménager dans cette maison à Godric's Hollow.

_**Flash Back**_

Nous devions procéder au sortilège pour le Gardien du Secret. Sirius devait venir à l'aube nous rejoindre. Il avait confirmé à Dumbledore la veille qu'il serait notre Gardien du Secret. A son arrivé, Peter l'accompagnait. James et moi s'étonnèrent de sa présence lorsque Sirius nous expliqua son plan :

- Voldemort se doutera que vous m'avez pris comme Gardien du Secret. Il connaît les liens forts que je possède avec vous - James, Lily et Harry - et je pense qu'il ne se doutera jamais que Peter soit le Gardien du Secret.

- C'est vrai, admit James. Qu'en penses-tu Lily ?

- Je vous remercie d'être là, répondis-je à Sirius et Peter. Je sais que vous mettez en danger votre vie pour nous, pour Harry… Je ne peux qu'être reconnaissante.

- Nous sommes amis, assura Sirius dans un sourire, et je sais que vous feriez la même chose pour nous.

- Évidemment, acquiesça James. Peter, tu prends le risque d'être le Gardien du Secret sachant que tu t'exposes à…

- Je serai votre Gardien du Secret, interrompit Peter d'une voix aigue mais ferme. Nous sommes amis, renchérit-t-il en offrant une poignée de main à James.

Après le pacte et le sortilège, Peter nous promit de se cacher. Sirius nous souhaita bon courage et m'embrassa affectueusement en me demandant d'un ton bourru de bien s'occuper de son filleul.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Je pense qu'il va bien, dis-je après quelques secondes. Peter se débrouille et Voldemort ne se doute pas que nous l'ayons pris comme Gardien du Secret. D'ailleurs, c'est un Animagus. Un rat peut facilement disparaître si quelqu'un découvre sa cachette. Ne t'inquiète pas.

James caresse tendrement mon visage qui était à présent posé sur ses genoux. Le temps semble s'arrêter dans ses moments là. Chacun tourne ses pensées vers ses amis, vers sa famille, vers l'avenir… Ce flottement fige le corps et l'environnement qui l'entoure mais l'esprit ne cesse de penser. La difficulté de ces instants étranges est de s'en arracher et de retourner dans la réalité. Le baiser de James me décroche de mes profondes pensées et il m'enlace tendrement. Me dégageant légèrement de son étreinte, je contemple son visage et réajuste ses lunettes de travers. Sa main caresse tendrement ma joue et il m'offre un sourire dont j'en tombe amoureuse à chaque fois. Il le sait. A nouveau, je l'embrasse passionnément et nous restons des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre en profitant de ces moments passés ensemble.  
Soudain, les pleures de Harry retentissent et James se lève pour aller le chercher. Je m'approche une nouvelle fois près de la fenêtre. Le soleil ne brille plus comme ce matin, au contraire les nuages le cachent et ne semblent pas vouloir le laisser éclairer la nature. Le vent s'intensifie de plus en plus entraînant les volets à taper légèrement contre la maison. Demain, nous rentrons dans le mois de Novembre et les dernières feuilles d'Automne vont bientôt geler avec l'apparition du froid glacial. Je vois Harry marcher à quatre pattes sur le sol en essayant d'attraper un avion en papier ensorceler par son père. S'il savait ce qu'il représente pour Voldemort, s'il savait ce qu'il représente pour la communauté magique, s'il savait ce qu'il représente pour nous… L'idée de le perdre me rend malade. Je donnerais tout pour que cette prophétie soit un lointain cauchemar mais malheureusement aucune magie ne peut l'effacer. La pluie commence à tomber. Elle frappe les fenêtre sauvagement sous le tumulte du vent. Le soleil matinale est à présent bien loin de nous.  
La fin de la journée se passe sans encombre. Je profite de jouer avec Harry tandis que James ensorcelle les jouets sous l'émerveillement du petit. Il essaye d'agiter sa baguette en bois comme son père sous les rires de celui-ci.

- Tu as encore le temps pour faire de la magie, lui dit James en le posant sur ses genoux. Quand tu auras onze ans, tu commenceras à apprendre à Poudlard. C'est là-bas que ta maman et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu te souviens de notre escapade près du lac un soir ? Me demanda-t-il d'un sourire nostalgique.

- Comment l'oublier, répondis-je. Nous étions sortis sous ta cape d'invisibilité dans le parc. Une ballade au clair de Lune…

- Je crois même que Lunard était dans la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit là, ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant.

- Au fait, où est ta cape ?

- Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore. L'Ordre en a besoin pour certaines missions. Celles de Maugrey ne suffisaient pas. Il m'a promit d'en prendre soin. De toute façon, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin ici.

Harry semble écouter James et le regarde avec de grands yeux. En réalité, il observe avec avidité l'avion en papier posé sur l'épaule de son père. La tempête fait rage à l'extérieur tandis que je préfère commencer à préparer le dîner. James s'occupe de Harry dans le salon en s'amusant à ensorceler plusieurs avions en papier. Leurs rires parviennent jusqu'à mon oreille et enlace mon cœur de bonheur. Même si ces temps difficiles alimentent le désespoir, James, moi et Harry forment une belle famille et ces moments de bonheur passés ensemble favorisent l'espoir d'un monde sans ténèbres. Après le dîner, la pluie cesse soudainement mais un ciel sans étoile laisse la nature dans une pénombre inquiétante. Harry ne semble pas décider à dormir. Je le laisse jouer dans le salon pendant que James s'apprête à sortir.

- Je vais patrouiller autour de la maison sous l'apparence de Cornedrue, me rassura-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. On ne sait jamais… Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne connaît ma couverture et puis je dois protéger ma famille.

- Fais bien attention à toi, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Ne t'éloigne pas de la maison… Je t'aime…

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis se détourna pour donner une bise à Harry jouant avec sa baguette en bois.

- Ne tarde pas à le coucher, me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. A tout à l'heure.

A travers la fenêtre, je le vois prendre l'apparence d'un cerf et galoper à allure douce dans le jardin. Mes yeux se détachent de lui pour prendre Harry dans mes bras. Une inquiétude s'empare de moi mais je la chasse rapidement pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur. Harry ne veux pas s'endormir et s'agite dans son lit. Je reste avec lui et j'essaye de le calmer en lui racontant une jolie histoire. Il semble peu à peu partir dans le monde des rêves jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment complètement. Je remonte légèrement son drap sur lui pour qu'il n'est pas froid. Le silence dans la maison est accompagné de la respiration de Harry dormant paisiblement. Au lieu de descendre et de m'inquiéter pour James, je préfère rester dans la chambre et m'assoupir le temps qu'il revienne.  
Soudain, des galops résonnent dans me tête. Je me réveille en sursaut et me dirige instinctivement vers la fenêtre. Je vois James ou plutôt Cornedrue galoper vers l'entrée de la maison. Je me précipite dans les escaliers. La peur m'envahie. Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, James ouvre la porte et la ferme par un sortilège en me criant :

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Mon cœur se serre. Les paroles de James me semble improbable pourtant je lis la terreur sur son visage.

- Va-t'en ! Insista-t-il plein de désespoir.

Au fond de moi, je sais que jamais plus je ne l'embrasserais, jamais plus je ne l'enlacerais, jamais plus je lui dirais que je l'aime… Je me sépare de lui les yeux pleins de larmes et retourne chercher Harry dans sa chambre. A peine arrivé à l'étage, j'entends James trébucher et une porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Une lumière verte illumine le rez-de-chaussée tandis que le gloussement d'un rire suraigu s'élève dans la maison.

- JAMES ! Hurlai-je les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage.

Mais aucune réponse de James s'ensuivit. Mon cœur semble se briser en morceaux. L'amour de ma vie vient de disparaître de ce monde. Je ne peux pas y croire… Je ne veux pas y croire… Les pleures de Harry me réveillent de cette terrible douleur. Je dois protéger Harry. Jamais personne ne lui fera du mal tant que je le protégérai ! Je me penche vers lui pour l'attraper mais je sens la présence de Voldemort derrière moi. Il vient de transplaner pour atteindre plus rapidement l'étage. Mon corps se raidit. Ma bouche sèche, mes mains moites, les larmes coulant innocemment sur mes joues, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je me retourne vers lui et le découvre : LordVoldemort. L'homme qui a tué mon mari. L'homme qui a tué mes amis. L'homme qui a tué des gens innocents. L'homme qui allait me tuer. L'homme qui allait tuer Harry.

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse toi…

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…

- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse toi…

- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

Je reste devant le lit de Harry. Je suis le seul obstacle qui sépare Voldemort de mon fils. Jamais je ne bougerais. Je hurle de désespoir, de douleur, de peine… La seule issue de cette situation s'insinue très clairement dans mon esprit : la mort. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes. J'entends soudain le rire d'une voix suraiguë monter à mon esprit. Elle semble raisonner dans tout mon corps comme un son fatal. Voldemort tient sa baguette devant moi, près à agir. Je pense à James… Je pense à Harry… Un éclair de lumière verte apparaît… Je ne pense plus…


End file.
